You don't know what you're asking
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Jimmy Novak needs a little loving, and both Dean and Sam show him their love. So, yup, warnings for threesomes, DP and adult content, oh my. Dean/Jimmy/Sam


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own these characters, but wouldn't mind a little fun with Jimmy Novak for a while. Also, if threesomes and double penetration is a bit squicky for you, then best pass over this ....

*************************************************************************************

Jimmy shifted in bed, his back, his limbs, his hands and feet aching and sore. After Castiel had been pulled forcibly from his body, leaving him alone in a suddenly too large vessel, everything had started to ache, receding only slightly after he'd consumed platefuls of food. Now that he was laying alone in bed, relaxed, was when the pain really hit him. He shifted, tried to get more comfortable, made new hurts and pains start up in places he didn't even know existed.

He moaned, whimpered without meaning to, and he heard Dean shift across the room from him, felt the hunter's eyes rest on him as he sat up.

"Dude. Hey, dude, you okay over there?" Dean asked, gruffly, voice holding a note of genuine concern beneath the gruffness.

Despite the pain racking his body, Jimmy had to smile. It had been obvious to him how much Dean felt for Castiel, could see it in his eyes, with every movement that Dean made. Now that Castiel was gone, however temporarily, Jimmy realized just how weird it must be for the other man to adjust to the fact that Jimmy was now running the show, and not an angel.

"I'm in pain, Dean. Guess Castiel rode me harder than I thought. I can't sleep," Jimmy told Dean ruefully, sitting up stiffly, to stare at Dean, hair mussed into a cow lick at the front.

Dean sighed, sudden pain caught deep within his gaze, as though suddenly remembering that Jimmy wasn't Castiel. Of course he would feel pain, whereas Castiel couldn't; at least not in the sense that humans could. Dean didn't know how much Castiel could feel, whether he was even capable of loving Dean in the way Dean wanted him to. It wasn't the first time that Dean had thought this, that he loved Castiel, wanted more from him than merely angelic oversight, for him to perch on his shoulder.

He stood, pushed the covers further off his own body, before he padded over to Jimmy's bed, the other man watching him curiously.

"Sit up, Jimmy. I'm gonna give you a massage," Dean said, gesturing with his hand to encourage Jimmy to sit up.

Jimmy stared at him for a moment, looked as though he was going to refuse Dean's offer, before finally sitting up, offered his shirt clad back to Dean. The hunter started working his fingers into Jimmy's shoulders, felt the tension recede inch by inch by degree, felt the knots fall out of Jimmy's muscles. Dean had the sudden urge to lean down, to kiss Jimmy on the nape of the neck, but turned away, when the realization hit him that Jimmy wasn't Castiel. If it had have been Castiel sitting there instead of Jimmy, Dean would have tried kissing him. Even if the action made Castiel smite him, at least Dean had tried, at least he would have known either way.

Jimmy turned round, brows pulled down in a confused frown when Dean stopped his massage, caught the tortured look settled deep within the other man's eyes. Jimmy's eyes fluttered closed, when he recognised the look of love lost, ripped away before it had even been acknowledged by the other.

"Dean," Jimmy said, when it looked as though Dean was going to return to his bed, lay down, turn over and close himself off to Jimmy, to the world at large over the loss of Castiel.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Dean asked, still slightly spooked by the other man's lighter tones, a jarring contrast to Castiel's gruff, almost ominous tones.

"Castiel liked you, Dean. I just thought you should know that," Jimmy said, wondering as to his own motives as to why he was even telling Dean this.

"Yeah," Dean said, tone disbelieving.

"I mean, he liked you liked you. He had feelings," Jimmy said, with a shrug, as though he were merely telling Dean the weather or the soccer results. "I was okay with that. It's not like I had a choice anyway, but I was cool with it."

"So what? You offering yourself to me or what? Like you'd really do that," Dean shot back, hope fluttering in his chest despite the fact that he didn't believe that Jimmy was really doing that.

He had, after all, Amelia waiting at home, despite the fact that he couldn't actually go home to her, not any more.

"Would it matter if I was? I can't go home, Dean. I have needs the same as any other man. I'm saying if you wanted Castiel that much, I'd be willing to stand in for him, at least until he comes back. He will come back, you know. At least let me feel this while I can. When Castiel's there, I won't be so aware," Jimmy said, swallowing past the sudden fear in his throat, knowing it was too late to back down now, even if he wanted to.

"You don't know what you're asking of me, Jimmy," Dean said, turning away for real this time, thinking of underlying implications of Jimmy's words.

Dean wondered if Castiel really did want him the way that Jimmy described. He pinched his nose between thumb and forefinger, felt the beginnings of a headache start to blossom beneath his eyelids. He sighed, decided that Jimmy, of all people, should know better than anyone what Castiel was feeling; after all, the guy had hosted Castiel's ethereal essence for months.

"I'm not a child, Dean. I think I know what I just asked," Jimmy shot back, making as though he was about to stand up, yelping when fresh pain shot through his body.

Without a word, Dean resumed his place at Jimmy's back, started manipulating the other man's flesh, as Sam walked in from the bathroom, looking freshly washed, hair sticking out in all directions from where he'd washed it. He blinked at Dean, at Jimmy, at the position they were in but said nothing, just turned away and put his toothpaste back in his bag by his bed.

"Sam. Sammy, take over for a minute," Dean called, when it looked as though Sam was about to leave the room again, leaving them alone for a while.

Sam turned back, eyes large, disbelieving, even as his brows pulled down in a frown.

"Dude, please, I need a pee," Dean said, sharply.

Sam sighed, shoulders slumping, even as he walked over to take Dean's place at Jimmy's back. Dean thanked his brother with a nod, before leaving the room, thoughts whirling, wondering if he could really go through with Jimmy's offer. Much as he wanted to, much as he wanted Jimmy for the fact that it was halfway to sleeping with Castiel, he wasn't sure, didn't know what to do.

He returned when it seemed as though Sam and Jimmy would miss him, heard their quiet exchange when he walked back in. Sam looked up at him curiously, amusement glimmering in his eyes, quirking his lips into an equally amused smile.

"I've never known you to turn down sex before, Dean," Sam chuckled, much to Dean's horrified surprise.

"Dude, you told him," Dean said to Jimmy, his surprise, his shock apparent in his voice.

"Sam asked me what the matter was with you, so I told him," Jimmy said, head tilting to the side, reminding Dean so much of Castiel in that one instant, it made his heart ache.

He wondered then just how much of Castiel had rubbed off on Jimmy; after all, the guy had had Castiel riding him for a year, he was bound to take on some of Castiel's particular characteristics, even if he didn't realize it. Maybe he'd picked up the angel's inability to lie as well.

Dean sighed, tried to ignore Sam's smirk before he said - "I never turned you down, Jimmy. I was thinking about it."

Sam's smile grew broader, turned into a chuckle, before he said - "Is that a good sign - thinking about it?"

"Yes, it's a good sign," Dean said, decided to hell with it and just go along with it.

It wasn't as though he hadn't thought about it before, or was tempted by the idea, whether Jimmy was there or not. The truth was, he wanted Castiel, wanted to sleep with him, and that meant sleeping with Jimmy as well - using his body to pleasure Castiel inside. Sleeping with Jimmy alone was kind of the same, even if Castiel was absent - or that's how it played out in Dean's mind at that time. Sam tried to look horrified, couldn't quite manage it for the amusement shining through.

"Yeah, shut up, dude," Dean snapped at his brother. "Carry on like that and I'll make you join in."

Sam rolled his eyes, pulled a bitch face, but didn't move; instead he continued massaging Jimmy's shoulders. Dean moved to Jimmy's feet, started manipulating the soft soles between searching fingers, mind still clouded with thoughts and indecision. He looked up into Jimmy's face, as though the answers were there and saw that Jimmy's face had closed down, eyes closed, mouth agape as two pairs of hands massaged him. Dean couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge of Jimmy's erection tenting the front of his pants, the breathy gasps that fell from his mouth, caught in his throat, indicating his obvious arousal.

Dean blinked, looked to his brother, and saw that Sam had noticed too, yet he didn't look particularly bothered by Jimmy's arousal. Instead, he looked interested, aroused himself, and Dean felt surprise at that. He'd never thought that Sam was interested in Castiel or Jimmy that way before. Dean shrugged to himself, decided to just accept it and maybe think about it later.

He leant forward, pressed lips to Jimmy's soft mouth, felt Jimmy respond, kiss him in return, hot, wet, open mouthed, accepting. Dean didn't expect to be so completely washed away and drowned by the intensity of the kiss; it was so much better than he ever expected, intimate, sensual, sexy, his. He wondered how different Jimmy's kisses were to Castiel's; instead he decided to think about that another day as well. After all, Castiel wasn't here; Jimmy was.

Dean was vaguely aware of Sam leaning down, to press a kiss to the back of Jimmy's neck, felt Jimmy shudder in pleasure at the feel of the two brothers kissing him, murmurs of want, of need curling from his throat and swallowed by Dean's open mouth and licking tongue.

Jimmy was responsive, turned on, ready to go, accepting of both Sam and Dean into his bed when they collapsed in a tangle of limbs and bodies on Jimmy's bed. Hands scrabbled at clothing, removing it piece by piece, panting breaths falling from three gaping mouths as they writhed one against the other. Dean looked over Jimmy's shoulder at Sam, saw his brother's cheek's flushed and slightly sweaty, hair falling into his eyes as Sam's eyes looked down and away. Dean saw Sam shift, spit into his hand and hastily smear the saliva over his own cock, grunts of mounting pleasure easing past tight pressed lips.

Dean copied his brother's movements, slicking spit over his own aroused cock, while Jimmy's eyes closed between them. Dean watched as his face changed, saw him flinch when Sam eased a finger inside the tight ring of muscles in his ass, heard the faint whimper settle deep within Jimmy's throat, in his chest. Dean settled in closer to Jimmy's body, angled the other man's legs around his waist, held Jimmy until he settled down around Sam's questing fingers.

Dean started to stroke Jimmy's dick, saw the other's man's pupils dilated wide with pleasure when Jimmy's eyes opened to stare blindly ahead. Dean settled further still into Jimmy's body, felt rather than saw Sam ease into Jimmy, dick breaching Jimmy's tight hole with a small whimper from both men. Dean slicked his cock again, settled in closer still and hooked one leg over his brother's hip. Sam stopped thrusting and rocking against Jimmy, waited until Dean started to ease inside the other man too, stretching him wide as he eased in slowly. Dean murmured, eyes closed against the tightness surrounding him, wondered if this was even going to be possible, yet feeling like it was too delicious to stop now.

Jimmy's breath caught in his throat, shaking with effort, eyes wider still when he felt Dean and Sam sheathed tight inside him, making him feel full, sweat peppering his forehead in beaded droplets, sticking his hair to his forehead in clumps. He started fucking himself onto Dean and Sam, body rocking awkwardly onto their dicks with strained sounds of aroused pleasure, erection hard, begging release within seconds. He needed someone to touch him, to help him out, was gratified when Dean took pity on him and started to stroke him, pleasure him, one calloused hand working over his stiff member as he fucked himself onto the two brothers.

Their bodies writhed against each other, in an almost impossible dance, cries and groans mingling as they fucked their hips in sinuous movements, breathing harsh, moans guttural and pleading as they came closer to completion. Jimmy climaxed first, covering Dean with his thick release, come spurting over his own abdomen in strands. Dean threw his head back against the pillow, dick hard and rubbing against Sam's inside Jimmy, grunts falling from his mouth as he came, filling Jimmy with his spunk as he shuddered against him. Sam's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, jaw clenched tight as he finally gave into his own release, shuddering against Jimmy's back as his come mixed with Dean's inside Jimmy.

Dean slowly eased his soft member from Jimmy's ass, watched as Sammy eased out too, left Jimmy laying between them, sated, spent, worn out and sweaty. Dean leant forward, claimed Jimmy's mouth in a tired kiss, as Sam laid back on the bed, arm dangling to trail fingers upon the floor. He seemed content to let Dean and Jimmy kiss alone, interest abated now that he'd achieved climax. He turned over, stood, walked away to the bathroom, leaving Dean and Jimmy to continue kissing on the bed.

Sam closed the bathroom door behind him, leant against the wooden surface for support, eyes closed momentarily, before he straightened. He walked to the shower, turned it on, waited until the water was the right temperature before stepping into the warm stream. He pretended he couldn't hear Dean and Jimmy having sex in the other room once more, aroused moans easing past the locked door as the bed creaked beneath their rutting bodies.

Sam guessed that this wasn't the last of it, at least for Dean. He'd seen the way his brother looked at Castiel, had continued to stare at Jimmy after Castiel had gone, and thought that Dean needed the love and stability that Castiel and Jimmy could no doubt provide in his life after all ...

-fini-


End file.
